Am I?
by Invader Coal
Summary: A human on the planet Arcadia during the attack that Spirit Of Fire intercepted, and the kidnapping of said female. Elite X Human  human OC  all rights to bungie i own nothing about their glorious halo universe. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I?**

**M in later chapters**

**Chapter 1**

I am so scared…I told myself not to panic. But yet, I am. The colonies are dropping like flys if they are too far away from the earth. So I was, on the planet of Arcadia, the Covanant were attacking, and me and only about four UNSC soldiers were left alive. The elites are monsters, and I knew it. I saw all the Marines get shot, chopped, sliced, ripped, and burnt. I wanted them all dead. Then all of a sudden, a plasma shot rang out of the air and hit one of the soldiers in the left arm. He flung towards his left and struggled to get up until another elite walked up and smashed his skull in. Blood flew everywhere. Those damn elites, but I then found my blood ran cold and my mind slew to a jerking halt, as the soldiers dropped all around me…I was the last human standing. I heard something, and saw a big bright light heading for me, luckily enough I dodged the plasma, and I was near a M5 assualt rifle. I reached for the weapon, and as I grabbed it I saw an elite walking towards me. With what little courage I had left, I grabbed it, though I was no marine, aimed it, and pulled the trigger. I screamed a never ending battle cry while firing all around me. I started crawling back as my blood boiled, I was getting realy excited with the gun fire, though I seemed to be missing most of my shots.

Then I felt something bump into the back of my head. My clip was out as I slowly turned around my head, and I saw a towering elite above me. I felt as if hell just froze over, and it was all fear. Others started coming, as the machine gun clicked, I started breathing fast, and while I was not looking, because he seemed to be harmless, the elite behind me backed away and jabbed a needle into my neck. All of a sudden my breathing slowed. I thought, before I passed out, they said, "this female is brave…take her onto the ship…" and then it was all murmurs and darkness for about ten minutes, then I completely fell asleep…

**That's the end of the chapter! Wait for the next one! Also if you're an invader zim fan I made one its not finished, but look on my profile! Later guys!(or girls!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I?**

**Chapter 2**

**Here is the second chapter, enjoy.**

"ugh, wha…" Is all I could say until I saw I was in a bedroom. Or what I thought was a bedroom. All I knew is that I heard something opening, and also, I saw some purple walls. Wich meant that,

I was on a Covanent ship.

And an elite just entered the room, he then said, "awake now, human?" The elite walked closer…I tried to back away, but I fell off the bed, and the elite kept coming, and laughter burst from him. The laughter was evil and dark. I started shivering, the floor was freezing. Still I tried to back away, but I hit the wall. I went into a fetal position, as the elite said, "such a fragile being, you are hilarious when your scared…" It grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the towering elite, "what, earth female, is your name?" I was very scared, so I said nothing, "What is your name?" he said this one more time, more angrily, afraid of pain I said, "a-a…" The elite then said seemingly amused by my fear, "Is your name aa?" I shook my head, he got closer to my face with his face, and said, "well then, please state your name…" I then said again, "A- Amy…" He said in what seemed slight pleasure," Well 'Amy', welcome to your new home."

I couldn't breath, the words echoed.

Welcome to your new home? More like cell…

He then semi-gently grabbed my ankle and dragged me onto the bed, "My name is Xanto 'scorgo. Also, welcome to my home, also." Again, I was terrified. I had to live with an elite, in his home? Then Xanto said with an evil smirk, "also, don't try to go through the door, it wouldn't matter, ever heard of a place called high charity?" Then I experienced a fear beyond anything before. I was trapped on high charity. Xanto then said, "You wont leave here when im on my business, do you understand? And if anyone comes in, you hide. If you don't do what I say, punishment will follow."

I shakingly nodded my head. My fear seemed to amuse him, "don't worry, as long as noone else sees you, you'll be fine. Most likely." Then a roar of laughter as he left the room.

All I could do was cry at this point. Either im going to die or be tortured. Either way, it wont turn out good. I huddled in the corner, it was dark there, so when the door opened, if it wasn't Xanto, they wouldn't have seen me, "Xanto?" I said, hoping he wouldn't hurt me, even though Xanto hadn't hurt me yet, he was an elite, I was a human. He turned and said in a voice like hes trying to scare me, "Yes?" I was startled by the sinister like hiss he omitted, when I said, "W-where will I b-be sleeping?" He smirked, and that couldn't be good. He patted the bed, not bad so far, "Where will you sleep Xanto?" His grin turned wicked as he patted the bed again. The not so bad idea was now a horrid idea. I had to _sleep _with him at night? Are you kidding? Why didn't they just kill me on Arcadia. He then said, "Its night time…" Oh no, oh no no no no! I tried to crawl away even farther, but his long armys stretched out and just barely grabbed me. I was taken to the bed, and he snuggled me after the lights suddenly jolted off. I was scared, but his skin felt warm. Strange conflicting emotions batted my head until I faded into sleep as well.

What I assumed was the next day, I woke up on a rough surface, it wasn't the bed. Not the floor either. It was realy rigid, when my eyes opened, I barely held back a scream you may be able to hear on earth. I must have rolled over onto Xanto during my sleep. I snuck away, or tried to, "where do you think your goin?" I was in deep shit now, I was at the front door, and he demanded an explenation.

I tossed ideas in my head, making it rattle. Finaly I said. "to get some fresh air." He then roared in laughter, "I know where you are goig, you are trying to escape, well let me tell you that its locked. You cant go nowhere." I turned around to see that he was merely laying on the bed, not angry in the slightest, as it seemed. I walked towards the corner and tried to hide while he wasn't looking. He turned his head and said, "you cant hide forever…"

And he was right. Eventually, near the night it seemed, my vision was failing, so I was probably very tired. So I ran towards the bed, hoping to catch some sleep before he gets back. But as I lay, I still told myself, 'he is such a monster…Hes a monster…' and I faded into the darkness of sleep.

**Well that's it for now! Why is the elite so affectionate to Amy? Is something he is planning to have to do with these emotions, or does he feel this way?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I?**

**Chapter 3**

**This is a short chapter, but it gets you ready for something big im planning in the next chappy. Enjoy.**

I stepped into the room to find her sleeping. I was tired as well, so I put down all my weapons on a table and went to bed. This seemed to cause her alarm as she quickly fell out of the bed, "clumsy human…" She obviously did not take kindly to those words as she started blabbering on about something I didn't understand until I fell asleep.

"You big bastard! For god sakes I could have been hurt!" I fell out of the bed, and it was atleast one and a half feet tall! I hit my arm, so I looked at it, There was a large bruise already forming on my lower arm. It hurt a lot to move in around. The elite seemed to pay no attention to me, as he was already fast asleep. I curled up on the floor and soon fell under the spell of sleep as well. I woke up, And I almost had the life scared out of me as the elite was towering over me, and said in a loud commanding voice, "Time for proper treatment." I was frightend, as he then said, "You are not my slave but if I need something badly or I am unable to get it you will get it for me, understand?" I was taken back for a minute, as his voice felt as it shook the room. I soon nodded my head in agreement. He then said, "I hope you enjoyed the bed, because now you get this one…" he pointed to a mattress on the floor, with one pillow and a blanket. I was stricken because Xanto seemed to be atleast _maybee _likable before. Now he was just an asshole. But I guess I cant blame him, born a monster always a monster, "I must attend to the training of others, which is my business, so please if you would folow my instructions or punishment will folow." He walked out the door and it shut. The lights on it then turned red and he left

I was alone again

I walked in to my quarters and it seemed that there was some liquid on the floor. I almost stepped in it when I bent down and sniffed it. It smelled like…human? Then I figured out what happened. Something has happened to Amy. I walked around till I saw a form in the corner. I went over to it and sure enough Amy was huddled up holding her chest, "what happened-" She slowly moved her hand and it seemed like, a plasma burn, "Who did this to you?" She then tried to say something, "gr-gr-nt…" and she closed her eyes. Panicing, I got some medical wrap from the first aid I had in my quarters, and wrapped it around her chest. She was fine for now. Wait, why did I just do that? It was just some filthy human. Why did I save her also? Some questions I just cant bring up in any conversation were those. Hopefully I remember that.

I woke up with a still synging pain in my chest. But it seemed it was not bleeding anymore. I wish I could thank whoever did this. And curse them. Death would be an escape, but also I would never see anyone of my friends ever again. When interrupting my thinking, "You were almost dead." I looked around when I saw Xanto on his bed. He was looking down, like something was troubling him. I stood, though it hurt like hell, and walked over to him, "why did you help me?" The question seemed to catch him off guard, as he ignored it and said, "Filthy human how are you feeling?" I was going to repeat myself when I thought about what he just said…It was hate for humans.

But why would he ask me? So I asked, "Xanto why save me from death?" He then replied, "You need no explanation human." As with that, he walked away, out of the quarters.

Why _did _he save me? Why _did _he seem to _snuggle_ up to me the first night? Something is strange…

**Ok find out in chapter 4, why does Xanto do all these things?**

**Ceeya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I?**

**Chapter 3**

**Here in this Chapter, Amy will find out, and so will you why Xanto is being so…nice?**

I was still trying to find out what Xanto was hiding.

It couldn't be simple…

Or could it?

I waited and thought while Xanto was gone. Elites and humans are enemies. It is true, as iv experienced it first hand.

**One week later**

What was in his head about me? I am going to ask him. When he gets back. I am going to ask him why.

I walked in from a long days work as I saw Amy, the human female sitting, like she was waiting for someone.

"Who are you waiting for?" But I shouldn't have said that. I am the only one who comes in here.

"Xanto, Why?" I felt my heart beat faster. This could NOT be good, she is asking questions again…

"What do you meen?" I acted normal but inside my heart was beeting fast.

"Why are you being so 'nice', why did you save me, too?" She wore a slight smirk on her face. But my mandibles were spread open, as I was afraid this would happen.

"I need no explanation, filthy huma-" I was almost about to dodge the bullet when she said, "you are trying to avoid something."

I tried not to react.

"no I am no-" "yes you are." I looked down.

"OK, why so nice? Why save _me_ of all people on high charity that could have used that kit?"

I knew he had a secret…

I took a deep breath as I was about to say it…

"I think I…"

"what? Why _snuggle _up to me?" I started smirking largely. I had him. He couldn't hide any plans from me…

"um…eh…oooh…"

Was he seriously trying to stutter? Or was he realy neurvus?

"Love you"

My whole idea fell down the drain into fire. He WHAT?

"Excuse me?" I thought he hit his head. Or something!

"I. Love. You."

Shock fell over my whole body as my smile faded, "are you serious?" He nodded and said, "serious as ever."

An alien, that despises my race, loves me.

Is this a trick? No it cant be. I know when people lie. He wasn't lieng. I could tell by his eyes.

"How do you mean by, love?"

"Well, mate…" He drifted off, but he did say **MATE**, which I think ment…

"Enough to, reproduce?" He nodded. His cheeks were a light red. Wow. I guess I realy am attractive, to atract a fucking alien!

He stared as if he wanted a response.

"Do you like me, too?" He was acting like a nervous boy asking out a girl on his first date! It was almost funny, but it was too serious to be funny.

"Well…" I thought about the times I had conflicting emotions about him. Xanto was nice, I had to admit, and I did, well no, well…yes…naw…yes…

It was impossible to choose yes or no. When I finnaly found out _how_ I liked Xanto.

"Maybe as boy friend?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Do you meen Condens?"

I nodded my head, that must be bf and gf in his alien ways.

He seemed overjoyed, as he 'smiled'. or as best he could.

"Well if you want you can sleep in my bed, or I can cut it so you can sleep in the other half…" I took the offer, and he handed me something.

"This will give you the apperance of a female elite, and voice! You can walk with me now if you want, you don't have to though."

This is my new opportunity to make the most of my stay here. I accepted it and put it on my wrist. It fit perfect. Today was a new day for me

And my new Conden made the bed split in two.

**Well that's it! So, they are bf and gf now! isn't that great! Go see the next chapter when its up! OK! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I?**

**Chapter 5**

**Relationship building time! Amys first time out of his quarters, and, well you'll see!**

**This chappy contains some fluff and stuff**

**(p.s sorry chapter before was chap 4, messed up on txt)**

**The next day**

I was so excited, the first time outside of his quarters. It could be very fun, but it will most likely be just good for something different than a medium sized room with another small one for the bedroom.

"Amy, are you ready?" He no longer spoke in a hiss like voice, but as if he were talking to his own kind.

"yeah." I reached to my bracelet and pressed the green button.

A strange, yet cool and comfortable gel type sustenance made legs and all of the body of a female elite. Though not very tall, I was still taller then any 19 year old.

"Its perfect! The best part is that you are just the size of a real female Sangheili, now try to talk, and breath…" She proceeded to do both, and the mandibles worked perfectly, along with her real human mouth.

As soon as I stepped outside, I was almost blinded by the light, and Xanto took me around the whole place to show me neat little things, including a small resturant, which surprisingly served human food.

It was all so breathtaking, and I thought it was just some ship!

As we got closer to what I called home now, he said, "Hey uh, want to go eat?" I stopped for a moment and heard my stomach at last, it was rumbling like crazy, so I replied, "Ok, lets go!"

I ran towards the resturant holding his hand. He seemed to blush and go lovey drooley when I did. When we got there, we ordered some food, ate, left.

Later we found ourselves sitting directly across from each other.

In the quarters, I took off the duisguise and put it on the table.

He then offered, "On your planet, it is customary as I believe that we kiss after a date."

Again I was still a tincy bit scared. But, I and him leaned in towards each other…

BONK

We hit each other in the head, we laughed it of and again got closer to each other.

There was a small sound of impact.

Me and him were kissing

We were kissing!

The event was very, very magical.

My first kiss, was with an alien, how weirder could I get?

When we departed from each other, I looked into his dark grey eyes.

When we stopped locking, I looked into her big hazel gold eyes.

And we kissed once more, but this time, I was like a pilgrim and boldly advanced my tounge into her mouth.

I did not much care for the tounge roaming, so I ventured into his mouth as we both exchanged tounges, and tastes.

The whole night was just kissing and sometimes even dancing.

It was the best night of my life.

**Two and one half months later**

"C'mon, please?"

"No, Xanto, I may love you but no."

Xanto always wanted us to put the beds together, and I knew why.

But not yet. Not until we are married. Or atleast engaged, because he said there are alien terms for those.

But I promised id put the beds together then.

And I will.

I was so nervous, what if she said no?

No, she would say yes, but I have to wait longer, maybe until the year is over.

Yes…

Then I will ask.

**Two days later**

Xanto walked into our home. He looked frustrated.

"Whats wrong Xanto?" He then looked up and said it.

"Someone found out about me and you, and they are threatening to tell **EVERYONE**…if…"

I was so shocked to hear this. Does this mean our relationship was fornot?

"If what? IF WHAT?" I wanted to know what we could do. I wondered, but I couldn't find anything in my head that could possibly change an elite blackmailing us…

"If we…I wont let them. I am sorry Amy."

I was shocked. He would do almost anything for me. Why not this?

"But, I love you! Even if its something brutal I will sacrafice for us!"

Amy, like her female species, wanted nothing more then to be together.

But I wouldn't, unless…

"Amy, do you want to see what im talking about? What I would not do to you…or let be done? Then you can decide."

I jumped out of the bed and yelled, "**YES YES YES YES!"**

Well, she asked…I pulled out the grid from my side, and opened it.

I looked at the grid, unsure of what he was trying to show me.

And that's when I red the title and some other stuff.

They have to put Elite DNA into me to…to…

Turn me into one **ALSO?**

**That's it for now everyone. So yes I always had this planned. Deal with it, lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I?**

**Chapter 5**

**So, here is one of the BIG moments in my whole story. Enjoy, oh and also, don't hate the eliteXhumans…It doesn't hate you!**

**WARNING Adult Content in this chapter**

"So, what your saying is…" I trailed off because I lost my voice.

"Yes…The elite DNA will be fused and your body will start changing."

Then an idea rang in my head.

"Couldn't we take a ship, and leave?" This seemed to stop his thought process, and restart it.

Then a wide smile started crossing his face.

"Yes, we could."

**AN HA! Got you guys! You realy think id be doing that? Naw.**

We both were happy, but then, "What about high charity?"

He sat up and said, "Tahell with them. I know the prophets are lieng anyways, I meen its just ridiculous."

So now, how do we escape on a ship, and which one?

**Three days later**

"Amy!"

He burst the threw the door

"What what?" He seemed frightend, for me, and himself.

"They found out! We HAVE to go. Now!" I stood up and ran with him, elites and grunts behind us. But the brutes were below.

"Where do we go?" I had to yell, the commotion was very loud.

"To my friends ship, he doesn't love humans, be he will fly it for us, and come back like a spy, don't worry, I can fly too.

With a sigh of releif, I was again happy, but I sucked it back in when I saw how close the crowd was to me.

"Xanto!" I looked back and saw Amy!

I reached out and grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto my back, like a piggy back ride.

It was to save her after all.

Ok! We got a vehicle.

"Amy! Sit in front drive, I might have to fight…"

I started being frightend about Xanto, but then I shook it away. Fighting was in his blood.

Then he pulled out a Plasma Rifle and started firing. It was bulky gun too, and I saw a ship with its ramp open just off the edge.

"Is that it?"

He nodded, "Find something to jump on!"

I saw a small ramp, perfect for a ghost, so I took the chance, and went full speed, he almost fell off, but he sat down behind me.

"Carefull, carefull…"

And we hit the ramp…

We flew over the abyss…

And hit a purple floor.

"We made it!"

Then he got out, helped me out, and we closed the drop door.

We had made it away.

We could love each other now,

Even if I was human.

Even if I was Sangheili.

And we kissed patiently, with our new found relationship.

He broke away and, he did something I thought he would never do.

"Amy, will you 'marry' me?"

I was so overjoyed…

Silence for a moment

"Yes!"

We hugged and I squeeled happily.

Finnaly, my life dream is almost complete.

"Now Amy, move the beds together?"

We both said , "Yes!" at the same time.

It was a jinx and I chuckled.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

I couldn't wait…

"Amy, I love you."

Amy then took a sigh

"Xanto, I love you too."

**That night**

I was waiting for Xanto, my husband, when he walked through the door.

"Well Amy, do you wish to bear my child?"

I nodded, as we were married, I did not care.

He started taking off his armour, as he walked closer to me, and then we laid in bed together, when all of a sudden, I got VERY horny.

**ADULT CONTENT NEXT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

I grabbed his clothes off and he seemed to be surprised, as I then proceeded to tear mine off as well. We then intercepted tounges as he started jabbing me with his 'manhood'. Then I moved him until it was near my 'private' area. He then said, "am I still a monster?" As he licked me cheek, and played with my body, "No Xanto…you arnt" Then he thrusted inside of me, this was the most wonderfull felling I ever felt. He went faster, and I yelled, "Harder! Harder!" He then pushed even harder, and I could feel my mouth drooling in pleasure. He moved me so I was on all fours with my stomach facing up. He then started making out with me and pleasuring me at the same time. In more then one place. He kept pushing, then I felt it coming. I was just there, and he pushed one more time, and I fell over while moaning from the ecstasy.

**ADULT CONTENT OVER. YOU MAY BEGIN READING ONCE MORE**

"That was…magical…" He nodded in agreement.

"Indeed…I need to rest, when about you?"

I nodded feebly. I was so tired, he was so strong. I noticed that now.

We both fell asleep fast.

**The next morning**

"Xanto!" He came rushing in with his under shirt on now.

"What is it my love?"

I looked at the small object I held.

He came and looked, as his mouth opened agape, from awe, and happyness.

"Your going to be a father."

**And they lived happily ever after! Watch out for my next story, the sequal, Father and Mother**

**See you then everyone!**


	7. Attention! Please read

For all of my loyal readers, new and old, I have moved on from this story (Which ever you are reading).

* * *

However, I may or may not continue to write these two, but I'll obviously rewrite them as when I look at them, they are fairly badly written, horribly scripted messes. No offence to anyone who liked it. If you wish to observe more of my work, and are of the MLP fandom, my account on Fi Mfiction .net (Bloody Fanfiction, getting rid of the website, just remove the spaces) is about 500% more active than either of mine on here.

ThePerson4595, is what my account there is.

However, as I stated before hand, I may be writing these over again, cross your fingers, toes and legs, it's all up to possibility, since I have a lot of things on my plate. Not to mention novels I'm writing and hoping (praying more like) to get them out for everyone to enjoy. Yes, these are badly written, but that was years ago, I'd like to boast for a moment and say I've improved greatly.

It's been a good ride, and I'm still not sure if I'll be stopping here just yet. But I'm focusing on school, books and two other stories which I'm trying to maintain on , so don't count on anything.

I hope you have a nice evening/morning/day, I'm out.

**P.S the main profile I'll be using is JustAnotherBrony15, if you don't like it then, well, it won't be only MLP content there, ****_maybe, _****because I'm still debating on writing these Halo fanfics again or not. In fact, I have an Invader Zim one around here somewhere, but enough of that! See you all on the other side, and make sure to check with both to see what I've been doing with my absolutely ****_amazing_**** writing skills. /sarcasm**


End file.
